


I Trusted You

by SpaceUnicornDot



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Scuse me while I cry, quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/pseuds/SpaceUnicornDot
Summary: The Amazing Ydris is finally ready for his show, but it's harder to put on than he was expecting...





	I Trusted You

**Author's Note:**

> -SCREAMS INTO THE VOID- I swear, this was only supposed to be a drabble... Everyone was taking pictures of us as the golden Lusitano backing away from Ydris and looking hurt and it inspired this and it hurrrtsss, gooddddssss... Why do I do this to myself? >.>

_I trusted you._

As the circus master looks upon his latest creation, he could almost hear the words echo out of the sad eyes, the slight tremble in the golden mare's lip, and the backwards incline of her ears. She was a star -  _his_ star, and he crafted her as such. Golden for a goddess, if an unaware one, for a champion, for a star; gold for the winner, like one of those tiny figurines atop a championship trophy. She was quite a catch, that one. Imagine it, the reincarnation of the goddess Aideen  _and_ a bonafide Soul Steed all in his circus, all fated to work to his will, and it wasn't even just a dream anymore. He could reach out and pet her golden little nose if he so wanted.

But even through the metallic shimmer, he could see it: the betrayal. His dear, little sweet hadn't seen this one coming, hadn't been able to see through his charms, and it was almost a shame. It... It  _was_ a shame. Isabella was a nice girl; their time together had been sweet, now  _bitter_ sweet. Her charming little Warmblood had even tried to warn her, but she hadn't listened, and he'd been tempted, too, by those breadsticks and apple slices, as his dear flea had so willingly disclosed were his favorites.

This was all he had been planning for, and yet the Pandorian felt his resolve waver in the despaired and pleading golden eyes of his latest doll. Her and the Moon Rider had fallen so perfectly for it all, from helping him set up his circus to being lured by the disappearance of those silly little girls from the riding camp.  _Everything_ was in place for the most spectacular show imaginable, and, of course,  _unimaginable_... The silly little Druids and their dear, precious Soul Riders didn't seem to have a lot of it to go around, after all... Maybe that was why Izzy had been such a breath of fresh air...

But that shouldn't have been enough to bother him. This was a circus, a show, a marvelously entertaining affair, and he couldn't disappoint! So, the Amazing Ydris threw on a sparkling smile and gave a grand wave of his hand over his marvelous herd, "Whoever wins my race can become human again! The others shall remain a horse  _forever!_ " Forever was a very long time in this world, and even longer in Pandoria. It would be a good lesson to them all, one they should  _remember_ before they went about trapping dangerous beings in his home with such ignorance for it!

Besides, any of them would be a fine addition to his herd. His lovely Bobcat Lusitanos would wow and amaze with their fairy-tale coats and beautiful piaffes, dearest Zee was a wonder in her true colors, and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist the chance... But his darling sweet... Now,  _she_ was a prize...

He stepped in front of his beauties, unable to miss his star's gaze once more. Would she still care after all of this? She was all but  _begging_ with those shimmering eyes, the nervous dance of her hooves upon the arena floor. No matter how much those petty camp girls had ever annoyed and used her, no doubt the little heroine would want to rescue them, too, and even dear Zee, whom she'd only ever known as his dappled mare.

His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, though perhaps it was to be missed with his wide smirk, mistaken for something else entirely. "Steady, now," he chided the restless steeds.

His little sweet could do this, easily. She may know little, but the Keepers weren't exactly the most  _telling_ bunch, now, were they?

"Let the race begin!" The circus master tossed his hat high into the air, setting the herd of mares free upon his race.

With the attention turned elsewhere, Ydris collected his hat from the arena floor, following his golden lady closely with his eyes. She had easily taken lead of the charge. Shimmering under the big top's lights, she made it all look so effortless. A good leader, indeed...

His daring smirk faded and the facade cracked. He knew the show must go on, no matter the outcome, but while time may operate differently in Pandoria..?

Emotions..? Perhaps not so much...

His eyes narrowed and his jaw set as he replaced the hat upon his head. His majestic herd and the shadows would not hide his slip, or her heartbreak, forever.

Forever was a very,  _very_ long time. Especially for regret.


End file.
